Mister Konoha
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Tsunade qui se fait chier et deux sadiques entrent dans la place ! Histoire d'arranger les parchemins et de faire chier tout le monde ! Lorsqu'un concours de beauté exclusivement masculin est organisé à Konoha et que l'auteure vient de boire du cherry coc ! [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais j'adore les embêter xD

Petit mot de l'auteure : Ceci est un délire trop con après avoir bu 2 cannettes de cherry coc et d'en avoir marre que les concours de beauté soit uniquement fait pour faire chier les nanas alors je me révolte et voici une fic spécialement pour vous faire chier les mecs ! (je rigole xD Quoi que...) Surtout amusez-vous en lisant cette fic et lâchez vos impressions... Oh une dernière chose : YAOI ! Alors homophobes passez votre chemin !

* * *

><p><span>Mister Konoha<span>

0 : L'idée de Tsunade

- Bureau de l'Hokage… -

Tsunade s'ennuyait comme un rat mort au soleil. Depuis que la paix régnait, elle se faisait royalement chier. Pas que la paix était ennuyeuse, loin de là ! Mais bon, il n'y avait plus vraiment d'action au sein du village caché des feuilles et notre blonde nationale manquait de devenir hystérique ! Elle soupira et se leva de son fauteuil pour se poster à la fenêtre. Un spectacle rocambolesque la fit sortir de ses rêveries. Sasuke et Naruto courraient comme des fous afin d'échapper à tout un troupeau composé de la gente féminine et masculine du village. Tsunade eut un sourire amusé à cette vision. Naruto était devenu aussi populaire que son acolyte pour son plus grand désespoir et il ne pouvait maintenant plus se foutre de lui. Cette course poursuite grotesque fit fleurir une idée machiavélique au sein de l'esprit tordu de l'Hokage.

Elle réunit alors tous les professeurs pour leur exposer son plan afin de divertir un peu tout le monde ainsi que d'arranger les parchemins ! Tous eurent bientôt un sourire sinistre sur la face et un regard brillant de sadisme. Les pauvres ninjas victimes de cette machination allaient le sentir passer…

- J'ai également fait appel aux Avocats du Diable pour nous aider dans notre entreprise…

Les Avocats du Diable ? Haussement de sourcils général. Tsunade eut un sourire et deux silhouettes firent leur apparition dans la pièce.

- On nous appelle ? Demanda l'une avec espièglerie.

- Nous sommes là pour arranger les parchemins et faire bouillir nos adorables ninjas ! Renchérit l'autre en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres ornées d'un sourire dément.

Tous les adultes-sauf Tsunade qui était presque en train de se marrer comme une folle- eurent un frisson d'horreur. Ils en plaignaient presque leurs anciens protégés qui allaient devoir subir les plans de ces furies. La blonde congédia tout le monde et se tourna vers les dites Avocates du Diable avec un sourire sadique.

- Alors, mesdemoiselles des suggestions ?

- Plutôt…

- Deux fois qu'une ! Termina la seconde en souriant à la première qui s'était exprimée.

La Cinquième du nom s'assit de nouveau dans son fauteuil et attendit que les deux démones lui fassent part de leurs idées. Kakashi et Yamato qui avaient suivis les autres dans la salle qui leur était réservés se mirent à plaindre leurs élèves. En particulier un certain duo dont ils se doutaient tous les deux que cela allait leur retomber dessus…

A Suivre...

* * *

><p>Moi : *<em>rire du Joker<em>* BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Naru : Oh là là... Que nous a-t-elle encore pondue ?

Moi : Pendue tu veux dire xD

Sasu : Mais t'es sérieusement atteinte toi...

Moi : Fais attention à ce que tu dis, sinon tu seras pas avec Naru...

Sasu : Euh... Je retire ce que j'ai dis !

Moi : C'est bien ^_^ gentil garçon xD

Nath-chan : O_O Un Uchiwa qui a peur d'une fille ?! Faut noter ça dans le Livre des Records !

Kyûbi : *_lui passe le livre_* Vas-y écris !

Nath-chan : *_se marre en écrivant_* KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

Moi : Hé Kurama ! Tu feras commentateurs avec nous ?

Kyûbi : Pas de soucis les filles ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez prévu !

Moi et Nath-chan : Tu seras pas déçu !

Sasu et Naru : TASUKETE !


	2. Chapter 2

1 : Mister Konoha !

- Chez Sasuke…-

L'Uchiwa et son meilleur ami venaient de se barricader chez le noiraud histoire d'avoir la paix. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient écroulés sur le parquet de l'entrée, la respiration haletante. La course poursuite avait durée toute la matinée et même s'ils étaient les ninjas les plus forts de leur génération, ils avaient leurs limites… Surtout lorsque Kyûbi avait décidé de se foutre de leur gueule tout le long dans la tête de l'Uzumaki avec qui il avait fini par se lier d'affection.

Sasuke finit par se relever et proposa un thé à son équipier qui accepta immédiatement sans se faire prier, vu qu'ils allaient devoir rester au sein de la maison pour un bon moment autant être assit autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, songea-t-il avec un sourire ironique qui fit sourire l'Uchiwa. Ils s'assirent à la table de la cuisine et burent leur boisson en parlant de tout et de rien. Quiconque les auraient vus à ce moment –là n'en serait pas revenu. Ces deux-là qui parlaient sans s'insulter ou se battre… Franchement, il y avait de quoi être surprit, non ? Ils avaient mûris depuis la Grande Guerre contre Madara et s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Itachi ayant survécu, la vérité sur les Uchiwa avait éclatée et les membres du conseil furent jugés pour leurs forfaits et mis à mort par les frères Uchiwa eux-mêmes pour le plus grand plaisir de tous même si certains ne l'avoueraient jamais. L'Uchiwa était devenu un peu plus sociable mais il ne parlait pas plus pour autant. Il supportait mieux d'être entouré par tous leurs compagnons et passait désormais du temps avec eux mais il ne restait jamais très longtemps, trop habitué à rester seul. Naruto était le seul qu'il acceptait complètement. Le blond avait des privilèges qu'aucun autre membre de leur génération n'avait auprès du cadet des possesseurs du sharingan. Leur relation complice et parfois ambiguë suscitait de nombreuses jalousies et cela amusait Itachi qui ne se gênait pas pour adresser quelques piques aux deux jeunes hommes qui ne se privaient pas pour répliquer de façon plus ou moins matures selon les situations.

En plus d'être puissants, ils étaient devenus encore plus beaux. Sasuke avait gardé une silhouette fine et élancée mais avait prit une carrure impressionnante et son aura gelée en faisait tressaillirent plus d'un et d'une. Il avait laissé ses cheveux corbeau pousser jusqu'à ce qu'ils caressent ses larges épaules et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi froids. Perpétuellement vêtu de noir, son corps parfait en faisait baver de nombreuses(x) mais ce que personne ne savait c'était qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour son équipier blond qui lui aussi était devenu extrêmement beau. Le dit blond était devenu la copie conforme du 4ème du nom malgré quelques signes distinctifs comme les moustaches présentes sur ses joues, ses yeux blonds striés de rouge résultat de sa fusion avec son démon et un look de bad boy en puissance. Sa veste d'ermite qu'il ne quittait plus rajoutait une bonne dose de charisme écrasant à une force quasi-illimitée. Son caractère plus sérieux et réfléchi ne s'était pas départit de son espièglerie et de sa joie de vivre qu'il affichait un peu moins. En bref, ces deux-là étaient de vrais canons !

Alors que le blond se marrait sur le récit d'une anecdote sur le frère de Sasuke, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur le concerné et celui-ci annonça aux deux fugitifs que l'Hokage les demandaient. Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout en vue du sourire légèrement sadique d'Itachi… Soupirant de concert, ils quittèrent la demeure et se rendirent dans le bureau de la vieille comme la surnommait encore le blond faisant toujours sourire en coin le noiraud lorsqu'il l'entendait parler de la 5ème. Pourtant malgré le fait qu'il ne se chamaille souvent avec l'Hokage personne n'ignorait l'affection qu'ils se portaient. La cinquième considérait le jeune homme comme son propre fils tout comme il l'aimait comme sa propre mère. Sasuke sourit en y pensant. Naruto avait toujours su bien s'entourer.

- Bureau de Tsunade…-

Les deux garçons se figèrent en voyant tous les ninjas de leur génération présents. Tsunade avait un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant sur les lèvres et elle posa ses mains sur le bureau avant de s'exprimer.

- Bien, vu que nous sommes en paix en ce moment, j'ai décidé d'organiser un concours exclusivement masculin –éclats de rire et exclamations affirmatives chez les filles alors que les garçons pâlirent dangereusement- afin d'élire Mister Konoha.

- Mister… Quoi ?!

- Ce sera celui d'entre vous qui réussira toutes les étapes que je vous annoncerai fur et à mesure histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de triche.

- [Et merde ! On pourra pas y échapper !] Se lamentèrent tous les mâles présents intérieurement.

Tsunade se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire devant les têtes déconfites des garçons qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir de torturer… Enfin pas personnellement tout du moins. Elle fit un signe de la main et deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le bureau sous les regards exorbités de tous mais ce fut Naruto qui réagit le premier.

- TSUKI ET HARUNA ?!

- Salut Naru ! Cria Haruna avec un grand sourire et avant de se jeter à son cou sous les regards surpris des autres.

Seul Sasuke sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir à la vue de ce geste familier envers son amour secret. Son regard noir fut remarqué par Tsuki qui eut un coup d'œil vers Tsunade. Celle-ci lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Alors comme ça, elle allait pouvoir jouer les entremetteuses ? Parfait !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, toi et ta sœur ?

Haruna allait répondre mais ce fut celle aux yeux bleus qui répondit.

- Tsunade nous a choisies pour être les maitresses du concours de Mister Konoha…

Naruto pâlit encore plus faisant flipper tous les autres. Si ces deux-là étaient les maitresses du concours, le blond savait qu'ils allaient méchamment déguster… Tsuki eut un sourire mystérieux teinté de sadisme et Naruto sentit que cela allait être surtout pour sa pomme. Sasuke s'était figé au sourire de l'ainée aux yeux bleus. Naruto lui avait parlé de ces deux filles qu'il avait connu durant son absence avec Jiraya. D'après ce qu'il lui en avait dit, elles étaient aussi folles que sadiques, reines des coups foireux et du foutage de gueule… etc. En gros, ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure et il le sentait. Tous se firent une raison mais ils appréhendaient déjà ce que la première étape du concours leur réservait… Tsuki et Haruna se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire entendu. Les jeunes de Konoha n'allaient pas ressortir indemnes de ce traquenard et elles en faisaient une affaire personnelle !

- Bien, les filles la première étape ? Interrogea Tsunade avec son sourire faussement innocent comme si elle ignorait ce qui allait se passer.

- La première étape sera de nous dévoiler vos talents cachés, messieurs. Sourit la cadette aux yeux mauves avant que sa sœur n'enchaine.

- Et pas de techniques ninjas.

Tsuki fut ravie de voir les réactions que son interdiction causa. Mécontentement, soupirs désespérés et expressions boudeuses.

- Les filles et femmes du village voteront pour leurs favoris et ceux-ci passeront à la seconde étape. Cela se déroulera sur la grande place du village et dans une semaine exactement alors bon courage à vous, les mecs !

Tous sortirent du bureau en bougonnant et en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Tsuki et Haruna se tournèrent vers Tsunade avec un sourire ravis et elles disparurent dans un nuage de feu.

- Ah, ça risque d'être amusant tout ça… Songea la blonde en sirotant son saké.

A Suivre...

* * *

><p>Moi : Alors ?<p>

Naru : Putain ! Avec Haruna et toi dans le coup, on est mort !

Nath-chan : Hé ma chérie, t'as été gentille là !

Moi : T'inquiète, ils vont en chier dans les prochaines épreuves xD

Nath-chan : T'as prévue quoi ?

Moi : *_chuchote à son oreille_* Voilà... PST PST...

Nath-chan : *_sourire démoniaque_* Roh ! J'adore !

Sasu : Là, on est mal... Bon laissez des reviews pour nous soutenir !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Pardon du retard ! *s'incline profondément* j'espère que ce chapitre complètement à l'ouest vous plaira et surtout laissez vos impressions, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><span>2 : Talents cachés<span>

- Une semaine plus tard, grande place du village…-

Nos ninjas avaient bossés plus ou moins dur durant les 7 jours qui venaient de s'écouler et Tsuki souriait en repensant à toutes les visites impromptues qu'elle et sa cadette avaient faites faisant rager les garçons. Elles se doutaient que tout le monde allaient avoir de sacrées surprises… Surtout avec les deux ninjas qui allaient leur donner pas mal de fil à retordre… Elles ricanèrent sous cape avant de s'adresser aux filles et aux villageois qui s'étaient amassés devant la scène qui avait été placée là pour l'occasion.

- Hey ! Ça va Konoha ?

Tous crièrent une affirmation qui fit sourire les deux diablesses.

- La première épreuve de ce concours de Mister Koooooooonoha !

- Bien, nous enfin voir ce que nos chers ninjas vont nous dévoiler comme leur talent caché ! Le premier à passer à la casserole-euh devant vous- je voulais dire… Sai !

Le peintre de l'équipe 7 arriva tranquillement sur la scène et sourit-faussement ?- au public qui s'était tu, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait leur dévoiler… le jeune homme sortit un pinceau de sa veste et se mit à peindre… Gros blanc y compris chez les maitresses de cérémonie. L'ex ninja de la Racine faisait exactement ce qu'il faisait tout le temps. La présentation passa donc assez vite et ce fut Kiba qui enchaina ! Tout le monde-y compris les autres garçons- furent sur le cul, littéralement. Le maitre-chien savait sculpter de façon superbement réaliste ! Une belle sculpture de l'emblème de Konoha laissa tout le monde sans voix ! Shino leur dévoila son talent pour la couture… Tsuki et Haruna ne purent se retenir d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il montra une splendide écharpe qu'il avait confectionnée durant la semaine passée. Chôji ne surprit personne lorsqu'il dévoila savoir cuisiner… Coïncidence ? Surement pas. Shikamaru lui, surprit également par sa connaissance des plantes médicinales mais bon, tout le monde s'en doutait déjà. Tous les autres y passèrent mais les diablesses avaient gardés les meilleurs pour la fin à savoir les deux beaux mâles membres de l'équipe 7 ! Lorsque Sasuke entra sur scène tous se figèrent alors que les dites Avocates du Diable bavaient littéralement devant le jeune homme qui apparaissait encore plus beau que son grand frère…

Il avait revêtu un kimono noir mettant sa silhouette et son teint de porcelaine fine en valeur, accentuant davantage son apparente fragilité. Un sabre à la main, il se plaça face au public, les yeux clos. Une musique douce se fit entendre tandis qu'il tendait son arme devant lui, la faisant lentement quitter son fourreau. Le rythme s'accéléra, Sasuke ramena la lame le long de sa jambe avant de tourner sur lui-même et celle-ci devient le prolongement de son bras droit tendu derrière lui. La danse du sabre exécuter par le cadet des Uchiwa avait subjuguée tout le monde, même les deux folles dingues ne savaient plus quoi dire. La grâce mêlée à la brutalité de certains gestes, la facilité avec laquelle le jeune homme jouait de son corps et de son arme comme de vulgaires marionnettes en son pouvoir laissa même un certain blond, interdit. Sasuke leur avait toujours caché cette façon qu'il avait de manier le sabre. Une fois, la prestation terminée, Sasuke fut grandement applaudit mais ne daigna rien faire d'autre qu'un vague salut de la tête avant de repartir vers ses camarades.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin ! NARUTO UZUMAKI !

Le blond eut un sourire discret en se demandant comme tous allaient réagir en découvrant ce qu'il cachait depuis quelques années… le blond avait troqué sa tenue habituelle de combat pour un jean sombre et une chemise blanche brodée d'orange. Il s'assit sur un tabouret qui avait été placé là à son intention et sortit un ocarina de la poche de son jean. Personne ne comprit hormis les quelques-uns qui se rappelèrent tous d'où venait cet instrument chargé de souvenirs pour le blond. Naruto porta l'embout à ses lèvres et laissa les yeux se fermer alors qu'il entamait la mélodie que son défunt ami Menma jouait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et durant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Les notes si pures et remplies de nostalgie émurent tout le monde. Si bien qu'à la fin de sa prestation, Naruto avait lui-même des perles d'eau sur ces cils alors que de nombreuses représentantes de la gente féminine pleuraient comme des madeleines. Les applaudissements retentirent et le blond se retira devant les regards surpris de ses amis masculins auxquels il adressa un clin d'œil rempli d'une malice non dissimulée.

- Et voilà qui clos cette première épreuve ! Mesdames et demoiselles, je vous invite donc à voter pour vos favoris qui passeront à la seconde épreuve ! Annonça l'ainée aux yeux bleus avec un grand sourire tandis que sa cadette se frottait déjà les mains en se rappelant qu'elle était la seconde épreuve…

-Une heure plus tard…-

Les deux folles montèrent sur la scène et ouvrirent l'enveloppe contenant les résultats.

- Bien, je vais vous annoncer la couleur de la chose ! Railla Haruna en fixant les garçons de ses yeux mauves. Sasuke Uchiwa 30% des voix –applaudissements et hurlements- Naruto Uzumaki 30% -de même que Sasuke- Kiba Inuzuka 10%, Néji Hyûga de même 10% tout comme Shikamaru et –contre toute attente Rock Lee !

- Voici donc ceux qui participeront à la seconde épreuve ! Annonça Tsuki avec un sourire machiavélique qui ne dit rien de bon aux « heureux » élus.

- Allons, ma chère sœur adorée, roucoula la cadette, dis-nous quelle sera cette épreuve…

- Mais avec grand plaisir, ma chérie ! Sourit l'ainée avant de poursuivre toujours avec un grand sourire qui donna des sueurs froides à un certain blond aux yeux bleus. La seconde épreuve sera un concours de danse !

Hurlements hystériques et saignements de nez à gogo chez les spectatrices féminines. Naruto plaqua une main sur son front. Oh non pas ça ! Il aurait dû se douter qu'il y aurait un truc du genre, elles n'avaient pas pu s'en empêcher.

- Les couples sont les suivants : Kiba et Néji –les concernés se fusillèrent des yeux- Shikamaru et Lee- ils haussèrent les épaules en mode je-m 'en-fou-complètement – et enfin, Sasuke et Naruto !

Le blond se figea. Et merde ! Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il éprouvait un amour profond vis-à-vis de Sasuke, le futur 6ème Hokage faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se trahir mais être le partenaire de l'homme qu'il aimait en plus de rester auprès de lui durant toute une semaine, il n'allait jamais tenir le coup ! De son côté, Sasuke se faisait exactement les mêmes réflexions. Rester auprès du beau blond sans l'embrasser durant une semaine non-stop… C'était complètement mort ! Intérieurement ils maudirent les deux jeunes femmes qui leur avaient imposés ça mais d'un autre côté, ils les remerciaient pour leur permettre de pouvoir passer du temps auprès de l'élu de leur cœur bien qu'ils ignoraient que leur amour était réciproque.

-Le soir-même, chambre des jumelles…-

Tsuki était allongée sur le lit double, la tête tournée vers la porte-fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Haruna quitta la salle de bain et regarda son ainée réfléchir. Comment elle le savait ? Une petite ride s'était placée entre ses yeux prunelles saphir. Elle alla s'asseoir près d'elle et prit une mèche entre ses doigts fins, jouant avec.

- Que me prépares-tu comme plan machiavélique, ma chère sœur ? Demanda finalement Haruna en fixant le visage de sa jumelle pareil au sien.

- Un canular géant qui ne sera pas tellement un canular, une course poursuite qui finira dans le temple des Uchiwa, une partie de strip-poker et le clou du spectacle avant la dernière épreuve, une vidéo surprise… Enuméra-t-elle.

Haruna eut un sourire digne d'un démon à l'entente de ces idées… La suite n'allait pas être de tout repos, heureusement pour elles, l'amusement n'était pas terminé !

- J'en plaindrai presque ces pauvres garçons… Glissa Haruna l'air de rien faisant ainsi pouffer sa sœur ainée.

A Suivre...

* * *

><p>Moi : *<em>se marre comme une démente<em>* BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Nath-chan : *_de même que moi_* BWOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Naru : Putain... Elles sont arrangées, ces deux-là...

Sasu : Je comprend mieux pourquoi les autres persos ont peur d'elles...

Shikamaru : ...

Itachi : MDR ! Je vous ADORE les filles !

Moi et Nath : Nous aussi, on s'adore xD allez, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et laissez des reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : *_s'incline profondément_* PARDON POUR LE RETARD ! J'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je travaille déjà sur le prochain donc normalement il devrait être moins long à venir ! Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>3 : Où danse et tentation sont finalement des synonymes <span>

-1 er jour d'entrainement, côté de Sasuke et Naruto…-

Le cadet des Uchiwa et son équipier blond tentaient tant bien que mal d'exécuter un tango mais Naruto était tellement troublé par le touché de son amour secret qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer rendant la tâche d'autant plus difficile à notre Sasuke qui se retenait comme un malade de ne pas sauter sur son blond… en bref, c'était pas gagné ! Ils répétèrent les pas de base durant un long moment avant de mettre la musique en route. Cachée dans l'ombre, Tsuki eut un sourire satisfait. Ses deux-là se débrouillaient bien mieux que les autres et les deux danses qu'elle et sa sœur leur avaient attribués allaient rapidement être acquises.

-2ème jour d'entrainement, côté de Néji et Kiba…-

Haruna se mordait violemment l'intérieur des joues pour éviter d'éclater bruyamment de rire. Kiba n'était vraiment pas doué et Néji n'allait pas tarder à péter un câble. Il fallait préciser que le maitre-chien écrasait sans cesse les pieds de son partenaire au Byakugan… Haruna sentait que l'apprentissage des deux danses n'allait pas être de tout repos…

-3ème jour d'entrainement, côté de Shikamaru et Lee…-

Tsuki s'ennuyait à pleurer, ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille et les deux danses avaient déjà été assimilées. La poisse ! La jeune femme soupira et quitta l'enceinte du domaine des Nara, dépitée. Elles n'auraient jamais dû les foutre ensembles pour cette épreuve !

-Jour de l'épreuve de danse…-

Tout le monde attendait le début de l'épreuve avec impatience et les deux maitresses concours savaient mettre l'ambiance (tient ça rime xD). Shikamaru et Lee passèrent les premiers sur une valse. Complicité était le maitre mot qui vient à l'esprit de tous en les voyants danser. Kiba et Néji les suivirent mais… Kiba manqua de glisser sur le dernier pas de la pavane. Tsuki ne put retenir un ricanement et elle ne fut à la seule. Les derniers à passer furent Naruto et Sasuke, sur un tango. La musique entrainante et saccadée se fit entendre. Sasuke mena la danse en attirant son équipier contre son corps, entrelaçant leurs doigts alors que son autre main se nicha au creux des reins du blond. Leurs regards se quittaient pour se retrouver et la musique ne les accompagnait pas au contraire, elle semblait suivre leurs mouvements tranchés. Les corps s'éloignaient d'un mouvement abrupt pour se retrouver de façon sensuelle et délicate. Leurs cœurs battaient en une osmose totale qui les surprenait eux-mêmes. Naruto avait très chaud alors que la danse allait se terminer. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers son équipier s'en étaient trouvés renforcés par la proximité qu'ils avaient partagés durant toute la semaine mais il ignorait que cela était la même chose du côté du cadet Uchiwa. Il avait eut un mal fou à ne pas se laisser aller durant la semaine. Dès qu'il regardait le corps de son compagnon, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon… Mais le pire fut lorsqu'ils avaient été forcés de danser torses nus à cause de la chaleur ambiante. Le noiraud avait du faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas sauter sur le blond et le dévorer tout cru. Les notes s'évaporèrent et une salve d'applaudissements accueillirent la performance des deux plus beaux gosses du village.

Après quelques minutes de pauses, les couples (si on peut les appeler ainsi) enchainèrent avec la seconde danse. Shikamaru et Lee sur une pavane dont ils ne montèrent que les pas de base, Néji et Kiba sur un rock qui se termina par une chute mémorable de la part des deux partenaires sous les éclats de rire hystériques de Tsuki et Haruna. Naruto et Sasuke clôturèrent le bal avec un rock acrobatique qui coupa le souffle à tous y compris aux deux folles furieuses qui servaient de commentatrices. La musique fut plus fluide tout en restant ensorcelante. La sensualité des pas fit grimper la température de façon fulgurante. Jamais les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient été aussi complices et cette nouvelle complicité leur plaisait autant l'un à l'autre. Aucun n'arrivait à détacher ses yeux de son partenaire. Ils savaient ce que l'autre allait faire et à quel moment. Ils étaient si préoccupés par l'autre qu'ils ne firent même plus attention à la musique ou aux spectateurs. Lorsque la musique se termina, applaudissements et hurlements se firent entendre alors que Naruto et Sasuke se séparèrent pour retourner à leur place.

- HOUHOU ! C'ETAIT CHAUD BOUILLANT !

- Votez mesdames et demoiselles pour votre couple favori ! Sachez que deux concurrents seront éliminés alors faites bien attention et réfléchissez sauf si vous avez déjà vos préférés ! Renchérit Haruna en faisant un clin d'œil équivoque au public enthousiaste.

- Un peu plus tard…-

Les six ninjas étaient revenus sur la scène et attendaient le verdict avec angoisse, limite en priant pour être éliminé ! Tsuki ouvrit l'enveloppe des résultats et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres faisant encore plus flipper nos chers ninjas.

- Voici les résultats, les finalistes sont : Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa !

Les concernés pâlirent dangereusement. Naruto plaqua sa main sur son visage en maudissant intérieurement ces filles. Alors que Sasuke hésitait entre les tuer ou leur sauter au cou… Mais il avait une réputation à tenir alors il se calma et attendit la suite pour voir qui seraient les deux autres malheureux à partager leur calvaire.

- Contre toute attente, Néji et Kiba sont finalistes ! A croire que leurs maladresses vous ont touchées !

Les femmes du public ricanèrent. En réalité, toutes voulaient les voir souffrir encore un peu. Mais aucune ne l'avoua à haute voix bien qu'elles le pensaient toutes très fort. Les quatre finalistes furent applaudit et se fut ainsi que se termina la journée de la seconde épreuve.

-Bureau de Tsunade, dans la soirée…-

Le 5ème Hokage était écroulée de rire sur son bureau. Elle venait de recevoir la trame du plan que les deux Avocates du Diable allaient suivre le lendemain et elles n'y allaient pas de mains mortes ! La blonde en viendrait presque à plaindre les jeunes. Presque. Elle se reprit lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et demanda d'entrer. Tsuki et Haruna entrèrent avec un sourire sadique collé au visage. Tsunade haussa un sourcil.

- Tout est prêt.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Tsunade. Affirma Haruna, nos clones auxquels nous avons fait prendre l'apparence de nos chers ninjas sont au point. Dès demain, ils vont entrer en action !

- J'en connais qui vont en baver… Hasarda la jeune femme aux yeux bleus avec espièglerie.

- Non, tu crois ? Elles ricanèrent de concert et Tsunade croisa les bras en pouffant, les pauvres mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait les aider. Oh que non !

A Suivre...

* * *

><p>Moi : *<em>s'essuie le front<em>* ENFIN !

Kyûbi : *_lit et se roule par terre en rigolant comme un dément_* BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Naru : J'ai peur pour la suite !

Sasu : Et moi donc !

Nath-chan : *_mode fan girl activé_* KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! J'ADORE !

Kyûbi : Balance vite la suite que je me foute encore de leur gueule !

Sasu et Naru : Méchant !

Moi : T'inquiète Kurama ! Bon, rendez au prochain chapitre et laissez des reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la suite ! En espérant que cela vous plaira !

* * *

><p>4 : Canular ou pas ?<p>

- Temple des Uchiwa, le lendemain soir…-

- Rappelez-moi comment on en est arrivé là ? Demanda Naruto en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

- Moi, je vais vous le dire ! S'exclama Kiba en se redressant vivement.

-Flash-Back, le matin même…-

Kiba se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha avec une sale impression d'être épié… Et cela n'était malheureusement pas son imagination mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que durant la nuit et la matinée, des clones ayant pris leurs apparences à lui et celles des autres arpentaient le village en couple. Et oui en couple… Si bien que beaucoup de femmes –mêmes toutes- pensaient que les _vrais _candidats du concours étaient en couple !

- Regardez c'est Kiba ! Il est en couple avec Néji !

- Quoi ?! S'écria une autre jeune femme, les yeux exorbités, choppons-le !

Elles se mirent donc à poursuivre le pauvre maitre-chien qui piqua un sprint magistral dans les rues du village. Il rencontra Naruto rapidement qui était dans la même situation que lui et ils cavalèrent comme des idiots, ramassant les autres ninjas de leur génération au passage sous les ricanements hystériques des deux tarées qui les suivaient du haut des toits tout en les filmant… Evidemment. Toute la course poursuite dura pratiquement toute la journée si bien qu'au coucher du soleil, nos ninjas se résolurent –toujours en courant- à trouver une solution.

Le groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers Uchiwa sous la directive de celui-ci et ils s'enfermèrent dans le Temple.

-Fin Flash-Back-

- Ok… Donc quelqu'un vous a fait le coup de faire des clones et de leur faire prendre vos apparences. Déclara Sakura qui était présente avec les trois autres filles de la génération.

- Pas besoin de se poser la question quant à l'identité des coupables… Pesta le blond de la bande en se grattant le cuir chevelu.

- Comment ça ? Demandèrent les autres mais qui eurent la réponse en direct puisque les deux fauteuses de trouble apparurent dans un tourbillon de flammes, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillant de sadisme non contenu.

- On est mal… Songèrent les futurs victimes en même temps et tous en cœur, pour une fois précisons-le !

- Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer chers amis ninjas…

- Que pour votre propre sécurité, vous allez devoir rester ici, ce soir ! Acheva Haruna alors que Tsuki se retenait de se bidonner complet devant les têtes complètement désabusées pour les uns, choquées pour les autres et furax pour les derniers. Ces derniers –incluant Naruto et Kiba- semblaient avoir une furieuse envie de les éviscérer sur place… Mais cela n'était qu'une impression. Après un éclat de rire commun, les deux filles disparurent comme elles étaient venues sous les jurons et divers insultes amicales dirons-nous de leurs compagnons ou plutôt victimes du moment. En leur laissant tout de même deux gros sacs remplis du nécessaire pour la soirée et la nuit.

- Au moins, grogna Naruto, elles ont pensées à ça…

En effet, elles y avaient pensé mais qu'à ça malheureusement… Mais ils allaient s'en rendre compte bien assez tôt.

- Après le repas…-

Le repas avait été un moment… mouvementé. Entre les concours de nourritures que Chôji remporta aisément, les piques que Sasuke lançait à Naruto, celui-ci répondant de façon plus ou moins-surtout moins- mature et les discutions des filles sur lequel allait remporter le concours dans les 4 finalistes, on ne pouvait pas dire que cela s'était passé dans un calme reposant. Mais rien n'était encore fini. Dans le plafond duquel une dalle avait été retirée, un duo machiavélique attendait son heure, qui n'allait sans nul doute pas tardé au vue de la tournure que prenait la soirée. Naruto était si intenable qu'il proposa un strip-poker. Etrangement tout le monde accepta de jouer le jeu sans se douter que tout ce qui arrivait était filmé. De leur cachette, nos deux Avocates du Diable ricanaient sous cape en pariant sur qui perdrait la partie le premier.

Naruto gagna la première partie et tous retirèrent leur premier vêtement y compris un certain noiraud que le blond nargua sans se soucier du fait que le dit noiraud allait sans doute lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ce fut évidemment ce qui se produisit et Naruto dut se débarrasser de son t-shirt alors que les autres se foutaient de sa gueule car aucun n'avait relancé après le tour du cadet des Uchiwa. Le tour suivant se fit au bluff mais la plupart des joueurs se fit tour à tour éliminer si bien qu'il ne resta bientôt plus que les deux beaux gosses de l'équipe 7 en lisse.

La bataille fut serrée… Naruto perdit son pantalon sous les sifflements de la gente féminine de la bande et les saignements de nez des deux folles dingues toujours au fond de leur cachette. Puis Sasuke perdit le sien. Nouveaux sifflements et saignements.

- Attention, chers amis téléspectateurs. La bataille pour faire perdre le boxer de l'autre est très chaude et serré…

- Même collée serrée ma chère et tendre sœur… Rajouta Haruna en ricanant.

- En effet ! Les paris sont ouverts ! Qui déshabillera l'autre le premier ? Naruto ou Sasuke ? Faites vos jeux !

- Moi je parie sur notre Sasu ! Quel pervers celui-là ! T'as vu comme il dévore Naru des yeux ?

Tsuki jeta un regard sur Sasuke qui en effet mangeait littéralement son meilleur ami/rival de ses orbes encres.

- Exact ! Je te certifie que notre blond national passera sous peu à la casserole !

Elles se regardèrent et ricanèrent de concert avant de reporter leurs yeux brillants sur la partie qui allait bientôt s'achever.

Sasuke sourit à son jeu. Une Quinte Flush Royale de pique… Son blond ne pourrait jamais le battre. Le regard suffisant que le noiraud affichait avec le petit sourire en coin qui allait bien ne dirent rien de bon au dit blond qui finit par regarder son propre jeu. Deux paires… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était fichu et il le savait. Il abattit ses cartes et Sasuke fit de même.

- J'ai gagné. Susurra le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Naruto soupira et haussa les épaules, il n'avait plus le choix. Sous les sifflements de leurs compagnons, il retira son boxer et s'offrit aux yeux de tous. Les filles rougirent et les garçons se bidonnaient presque tous alors que Sasuke dévorait son amour secret du regard alors que le blond répondait aux remarques grivoises.

- OUH OUH ! S'exclama Tsuki en souriant, la nuit est déjà bien avancée ! Il est l'heure pour tous d'aller se coucher… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Haruna se retient d'éclater de rire bruyamment. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte qu'il s'agissait de futons doubles…

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?! S'écrièrent Naruto et Kiba en remarquant ce détail.

- Tsuki, je crois que ça n'a pas raté…

- Non, en effet ! Rigola la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

Du côté de nos ninjas favoris, la décision concernant les paires qui allait dormir ensemble ne fut pas une mince affaire si bien que les filles choisirent de rester entre elles et les garçons n'eurent pas trop le choix de faire de même… Au final, Naruto se retrouva avec Sasuke et tous se couchèrent.

Le blond tournait le dos à son compagnon, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Sasuke n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il avait même, énormément de mal à cacher son excitation et sa frustration d'avoir l'homme de sa vie tout près de lui sans pouvoir le toucher ou même seulement l'effleurer. Les deux ninjas tremblaient et ne savaient pas comment se colporter ni même s'ils arriveraient à dormir avec leur âme-sœur aussi proche. Alors que tous les autres dormaient, Naruto finit par se retourner. Sasuke ne dormait pas non plus, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. La complicité qui régnait entre eux était tellement évidente…

Le blond se blottit contre son ami qui le laissa faire en souriant avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Aucun des deux ne comprenaient pourquoi il agissait ainsi mais cela ne déplu ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Ils s'endormirent donc ainsi, se gorgeant de la chaleur de l'autre.

- Comme c'est chou ! S'extasia Tsuki tout comme sa jumelle qui essuyait les traces de sang qui lui pendaient encore aux narines.

- Et demain, le final !

- Oh que oui, Haruna… Sourit diaboliquement Tsuki en ricanant d'avance tout comme sa sœur.

A Suivre...

* * *

><p>Moi : *<em>se marre comme une folle*<em> J'en peux plus ! Hi hi hi hi !

Kyûbi : *_pareil que moi_* NARU TOUT NU ! MDRRRRRR ! Excellent ! J'adore ! T'as des vidéos rassure-moi ?!

Naru : *_tout rouge_* KURAMA !

Kyûbi : Bah quoi ?

Moi et Nath-chan : On les a t'en fais pas !

Moi : Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et laissez des reviews ! N'oubliez pas le prochain sera l'avant-dernier et ensuite... LEMON !


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de l'auteure : *_s'incline profondément espérant se faire pardonner_* DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD ! J'avais plus d'inspiration sur cette fiction ! Et franchement je suis navrée de vous avoir autant fait attendre mes lecteurs(trices) adorées (és) alors pour le faire pardonner je vous propose la suite et la fin de cette fanfiction complètement à côté de la plaque et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>5 : Dernière épreuve, lequel sera le plus gentleman ?<p>

- Le lendemain, lieu du concours…-

Tsuki et Haruna apparurent sur la scène sous les applaudissements des villageois et des autres ninjas qui avaient été éliminés du concours à leur plus grand soulagement.

- Salut Konoha ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous présenter la dernière épreuve de ce concours à la fin duquel nous verrons élire l'un des 4 finalistes Mister Konoha ! Claironna Haruna alors que Tsuki enchaina en expliquant la dite épreuve sous le regard rieur de Tsunade qui savait tout…

- Nous allons poser des questions et chaque candidat devra y répondre honnêtement. Si c'est le cas et selon la réponse nous choisirons lequel aura le point. Celui ayant le plus de point sera le gagnant ! Ma chère sœur à toi l'honneur de commencer !

Haruna sourit à Tsuki et se tourna vers les finalistes qui pâlirent dangereusement…

- Première question : Votre partenaire aime une couleur que vous n'appréciez que moyennement. Alors qu'elle porte un vêtement de cette même couleur pour la énième fois, que lui dites-vous lorsqu'elle vous demande comment vous la trouvez ?

Néji répondit qu'il lui disait franchement que cette couleur ne faisait nullement ressortir sa beauté naturelle. Le Hyûga se fit huer tout autant que le maitre-chien qui lui, affirma qu'il répondrait à sa dite partenaire d'aller immédiatement changer de vêtement. Sasuke et Naruto ne répondirent pas immédiatement, se demandant ce qu'ils répondraient si c'était l'autre le partenaire en question…

- Personnellement, répondit le blond nonchalamment assit sur sa chaise, je lui répondrais qu'elle est réellement belle mais que cette couleur de vêtement n'est pas la seule qui me plait le plus sur elle.

Tsuki satisfaite de la réponse de Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke qui lui répondit qu'à ses yeux peu importe la couleur des vêtements, lui ne voit que la personne qui les porte.

Des rougissements et sifflements appréciateurs approuvèrent la réponse du noiraud qui remporta le premier point sous les coups d'œil rageurs des autres.

- Deuxième question : Votre partenaire revient blessée d'une journée d'entrainement harassante mais avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, quelle est votre première réaction ? Posa Tsuki en faisant un clin d'œil à Naruto qui saisit le sous-entendue en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles faisant sourire Sasuke qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il rougit…_ Pensa le cadet des Uchiwa en regardant son équipier du coin de l'œil avec un fantôme de sourire sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Sasuke ! Susurra Tsuki avec un sourire démoniaque qui lui fit froid dans le dos. On commence par toi ! Quelle est ta réaction ?

- Je lui souris et lui souhaite la bienvenue à la maison, en supposant que l'on habite ensemble.

Des « _Kyyyaaaaa trop chou _» retentirent dans le public et venant également de la seconde Avocate du Diable dont un filet de bave s'écoulait du coin des lèvres, ce que lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer sa sœur aînée.

- Naru… Roucoula Haruna avec le même sourire que sa grande sœur. Quelle est ta réponse ?

- Euh… Je l'aide à s'asseoir et lui apporte de quoi reprendre du poil de la bête ? Hasarda le blond aussi rouge qu'une pivoine alors qu'il se grattait l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire et un rire forcé.

La réponse fit également l'unanimité allez savoir pourquoi. Les autres par contre… Kiba répondit qu'il la traitait d'idiote, ce qui lui valut de nombreux sifflements désapprobateurs et Néji déclara que la première chose qu'il ferait serait de lui donner une serviette humide afin de se rafraichir limitant ainsi les dégâts que pourraient probablement faire les femmes du public. Ainsi les questions parfois très débiles s'enchainèrent. Du genre « Est-ce que votre partenaire doit absolument tout connaitre de vous ? », « Votre partenaire est-elle la personne qui vous parle de tout et n'importe quoi ? » voire carrément… « Votre partenaire est une personne sadique ? ».

Mais lorsque la jeune femme aux yeux bleus commença à poser des questions plus ou moins tendancieuses, l'ambiance se mit à chauffer et les rougissements intempestifs furent nombreux. Tsuki et Haruna n'en pouvaient plus de se mordre l'intérieur des joues en se retenant de rire tellement les questions autant que les réponses volaient bas. Mais étrangement Sasuke et Naruto ne semblaient nullement gênés de répondre à chacune si bien que certaines réponses à double sens engendrèrent de nombreux rougissements et saignements de nez qui allaient donné pas mal de boulots aux ninjas médecins présentes et présents dans l'assistance.

Après une longue demi-heure de questions, les jumelles se concertèrent afin de décider de la fameuse : THE question finale ! Les candidats avaient des sueurs froides en les voyant converser… Comploter entre elles serait plus juste. Leurs messes-basses ne leur disait rien, mais alors rien de bon du tout ! Ces deux femmes étaient pires que des démons à queues ! Naruto entendit alors Kurama ricaner dans son esprit. En effet, les deux comparses avaient finalement réussis à s'entendre et leur amitié, si l'on pouvait qualifier leur relation ainsi, fait des étincelles, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Les débats animés dans la tête du ninja aux cheveux blonds partaient dans tous les sens quand ils ne finissaient pas en fou-rire hystérique pour l'un des deux partis. Le renard adorait littéralement les deux filles et c'était réciproque évidemment. Ah oui ! A préciser ! Naruto avait réussi à trouver un jutsu afin que son démon de compagnie puisse se matérialiser sous forme animal lorsqu'il en avait envie d'où le fait que le démon connaissait donc les jumelles. Et les voir interagir, faisait très peur… Naruto en frissonna d'avance. Si Kurama avait ramené sa fraise dans leur délire, le blond commença à craindre le pire pour cette fameuse question finale, bizarrement… Il le sentait. Cela allait encore être pour sa pomme.

- Dernière question, messieurs ! Annonça Haruna un sourire plus que douteux sur les lèvres.

- Mauvais… Fut la seule pensée de nos candidats encore en lice.

Tsuki les darda de son regard de pure yaoiste ayant trouvé ses victimes. Haruna se retient alors de ricaner autant qu'elle le pouvait ayant parfaitement compris ce que sa jumelle avait en tête et ça n'allait pas être de tout repos pour les jeunes ninjas qu'elles avaient face à elles ! Un silence était de mise, tous retenaient leurs souffles en attendant que l'aînée des jumelles annonce la teneur de la question finale. Chacun et chacune s'imaginant déjà des trucs pas possible. Ne voulant plus faire durer la tort-euh le suspens plus longtemps, la jeune femme ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Ce que je vous demande maintenant n'est pas une réponse à une question –soupirs et cris déçus- mais ! –silence immédiat très intéressé, il faut dire qu'ils sont tous pendus à ses lèvres et qu'elle s'en amuse- NOUS voulons ma sœur et moi, vous voir faire une déclaration d'amour sincère à l'élu de votre cœur et cela devant tout le monde !

Haruna regarda les regards stupéfaits et le teint ayant dramatiquement pâlit des 4 candidats avant d'éclater de rire comme une folle, pliée en deux. Et elle ne fut pas la seule, Tsunade qui observait tout cela depuis la boule de cristal que le 3ème lui avait léguée, était morte de rire, écroulée sur son bureau en tapant du poing dessus, sans pourvoir s'arrêter. Franchement, elle avait eu un véritable coup de génie en invitant ses deux-là à jouer les maitresses du jeu ! Pires qu'elle c'était peu dire à quel point elles étaient redoutables. Ce qu'elles venaient encore de prouver évidemment.

Donc ! Revenons à nos ninjas qui s'étaient complètement changés en statues à l'entente de la dernière –en êtes-vous sûr ? xD- exigence des deux tarées. Néji et Kiba se regardèrent avant de tenter de filer à l'anglais mais une tentative qui échoua… lamentablement. Sans rien y comprendre Néji se retrouva par terre avec un Kiba écarlate au-dessus de lui. Mais ce ne fut pas le pire…

Kiba : A bon ?! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ça ?!

Moi : Ta gueule ! Tu verras et laisses-moi raconter la suite !

Je disais donc… Mais ce ne fut pas le pire… On ne sait comment –sans doute grâce à la divine femme écrivant ces conneries xD bon ok, je sors- leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées collées les unes aux autres. Tous furent muets de stupeur avant que plusieurs réactions ne se fassent entendre. Hurlements ou sifflements en passant par des ricanements plus ou moins douteux. Tout y passa alors que Sasuke soupira comme si c'était couru d'avance et Naruto qui se retenait à grand peine de ne pas se foutre de la gueule de ses compagnons alors que les jumelles, elles ne se gênaient pas pour le faire ouvertement.

- OU LA LA ! Ça sent la grande histoire d'amour ! Ou du moins ça sent quelque chose ! Ricana Haruna dans son micro qu'elle avait du mal à tenir tant ses mains tremblaient sous son fou-rire.

- Bon, alors ceux qui veulent les voir éliminés levez vos mains, mes amis ! Rajouta Tsuki, un peu plus calme que sa cadette qui continuait de se bidonner.

Une grande majorité de main se leva alors que leurs propriétaires se marraient encore pour la plupart et le duo fut éliminé. Cela se jouait maintenant entre le blond complètement mort de rire et le noiraud qui le dévorait du regard de manière discrète. Sauf pour les jumelles qui ont des yeux partout, évidemment. Sasuke en avait plus que marre des regards brillants de convoitise sur le blond et avait finit par décider la veille que s'il en avait l'occasion il montrerait à tous que le futur 6ème Hokage était à lui et rien qu'à lui ! Intérieurement il grognait comme un loup en colère alors qu'il restait impassible extérieurement. Naruto, lui restait pâle comme un mort avant de rougir comme une fille amoureuse se rendant compte du double sens de cette épreuve donner par les jumelles qu'il fusilla de ses yeux ciel. Il avait très bien compris où elles venaient en venir. Ces sales pestes avaient deviné ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'ex-nunkin et ne s'en privaient pas pour s'en mêler ! Il soupira silencieusement. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant… Les yeux clos, il sursauta en entendant des évanouissements ou cris indignés passant par des sifflements et des « je le savais ! » par la plupart de ses amis proches. Il rouvrit ses belles prunelles pour tomber sur des iris aussi noires que l'ébène face à lui. A l'intérieur, il put y lire beaucoup de tendresse et de possessivité… Le tout sous un amour puissant, presque violent qui lui fit davantage monter le rouge aux joues alors que son cœur avait décidé de faire le cheval emballé partant au galop ! Sa gorge se noua et s'assécha directement alors que le noiraud passa l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre glissa sur sa hanche. Sans avoir le temps de penser « ramen », le blondinet se retrouva embarqué dans un baiser langoureux et terriblement sensuel sous les sifflements du public déchainé qu'il n'entendit pas. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, Sasuke se détacha lentement des lèvres tant convoitées et chuchota cependant assez fort pour que personne ne rate sa déclaration.

- Je n'en peux plus de voir tous ces regards qui te convoitent sur toi alors que je ne peux que me contenter de rester auprès de toi en tant qu'ami et équipier alors que je désire bien plus que cela de toi… Bien plus qu'une forte amitié, qu'une rivalité brûlante… Je veux ton cœur et tout de toi. Je t'aime…

- Moi… aussi… Sasuke. Réussit à articuler le blond, le rouge aux joues, le cœur battant la chamade et un splendide sourire sur ses lèvres rougies.

- VAINCEUR SASUKE UCHIWA ! Hurlèrent les jumelles, complètement hystériques et fières d'elles-mêmes.

Elles avaient de quoi car mission accomplie après tout ! Tsuki fit un clin d'œil à Sasuke, signifiant à ce dernier qu'il avait gagné son blond et qu'il pouvait maintenant en profiter pendant qu'elles s'occupaient du reste. L'Uchiwa eut un sourire douteux et sans que Naruto ne puisse réagir, les téléporta tous les deux directement dans sa chambre… Haruna regarda sa sœur qui hocha la tête avec un sourire de yaoiste et une même pensée jaillit dans leurs esprits tordus.

- Pauvre Naru… Il va avoir un mal de rein conséquent demain !

A Suivre...

* * *

><p>Moi : <em>*épuisée*<em> ENFIN J'AI FINI CE CHAPITRE A LA C** QUI ME DONNAIT DES CHEVEUX BLANCS !

Sasuke : Tu les as noirs, je te rappel...

Naruto : Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de couleur de cheveux ? -_-"

Kyûbi : _*lit ce que l'auteure à écrit*_ J'ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE !

Moi : _*ricane*_ Contente que ça te plaise Kurama ^^

Nath-chan : Ah bah, il était temps !

Moi : Je sais, je sais, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration en cours de sociologie xD

Sasuke : _*désespéré*_ Mais quelle est conne...

Moi : _*grogne*_ J'ai entendu !

Nath-chan : _*bave* _LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Moi : Laissez des reviews et on e retrouve de suite pour le lemon xD et la fin !


	7. Chapter 7

Petit mot de l'auteure : Attention ! Prévoyez les mouchoirs car risques élevés d'hémorragie nasale xD Bonne lecture et à plus pour une autre fanfic !

* * *

><p>6 : Final en beauté…<p>

- Chez Sasuke, et plus précisément dans la chambre de ce dernier…-

Bien trop excité, le noiraud plaqua SON blond sur le mur à l'opposé du lit tout en dévorant ses lèvres déjà gonflées par ses baisers langoureux. Naruto se laissait faire, passant ses bras autour du cou de son ex-rival et bientôt amant. Le dit amant le désirait immédiatement et il entreprit de mettre en pratique ce qu'il imaginait depuis son retour au village.

Il allongea le plus jeune sur son lit et retira rapidement leurs vêtements qui étaient de trop pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.. Ses lèvres happèrent celles de son amour pour une énième danse sensuelle. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée de désir. Les mains pâles exploraient le torse de Naruto qui gémissait de plus belle. Un gémissement étouffé par le baiser excita davantage le plus âgé qui cassa le baiser brulant lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir. Haletant Naruto avait les yeux clos et les joues rougies. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon hachée et totalement irrégulière. Pourtant, le futur Hokage désirait encore plus le plaisir que ce simple échange lui avait apporté, cela Sasuke le savait très bien. Mais il était déterminé à le faire sombrer dans une folie douce qui le rendrait totalement dépendant de lui.

Naruto était totalement à la merci de Sasuke, ses mains détachées du cou de son partenaire serrant avec force les draps blancs tandis que ce dernier laissait une trainée de baisers brulants le long de son torse. La chaleur montait rapidement et son corps ne cachait rien à son amant sur son état d'excitation, son membre était déjà à moitié dressé et Sasuke se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il posa les yeux dessus. Mais voulant faire durer le plaisir, remonta capturer les lèvres de son futur amant. Amant qui grogna de frustration, mais le noiraud ne lui offrit pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Patience, mon ange, patience… Chuchota Sasuke en pinçant un des tétons du jeune homme.

Toujours les yeux clos avec force, Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement plus aigu que les autres. Il était apparemment, très sensible à cet endroit… Constata Sasuke avec un sourire pervers, il avait bien l'intention d'apprendre par cœur une nouvelle fois, le moindre recoin de ce corps tellement tentant, qu'il avait tant observé durant leurs combats. Un corps dont il ne pourrait au grand jamais se lasser. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau et les mains tremblantes de désir de Naruto lâchèrent enfin les draps pour parcourir de façon purement inconsciente le torse musclé de Sasuke dont il se sépara, haletant, scrutant son visage malgré la brume de désir dans ses yeux. Le noiraud fut autant ravi que d'avantage excité. C'était bien plus excitant que dans ses rêves les plus pervers... Sasuke descendit prendre l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres tandis que sa main continuait de torturer l'autre. Naruto tournait à présent la tête de gauche à droite, se perdant dans toutes ces sensations définitivement. L'embrasement dans ses reins devenait de plus en plus fort, le jeune homme se consumait littéralement. Après un long moment de douce torture, l'Uchiwa descendit enfin à l'endroit de tous les plaisirs, qu'il convoitait des années afin de se l'approprié, chose qu'il comptait bien faire.

Naruto n'arrivait plus à contenir sa voix, ni ses gémissements qui s'étaient finalement changés en cris de plaisir. Sa raison semblait s'être carrément faite la malle et son corps avait pris le relais. Ce dernier réclamait plus de le porteur du Sharingan dont le sourire pervers donnait à penser que la nuit allait être très longue… Sasuke se mit à lécher le membre complètement dur de son blond aux yeux bleus avant de le mordiller délicatement. Naruto cria bien plus fort lorsque Sasuke se décida enfin à prendre son membre entre ses lèvres, le caressant de façon à le mettre au supplice. Ce qui fonctionna à la perfection. L'Uchiwa faisait tournoyer sa langue sur la verge tantôt lentement tantôt rapidement, changeant brusquement de rythme au son des cris et gémissements du plus jeune qu'il voulait rendre dépendant de lui. L'Uzumaki voulait tellement plus ! Le remarquant, Sasuke arrêta sa douce torture faisant gémir son jeune amant de frustration. Il arriva à son oreille et lui murmura innocemment- mais oui, on y croit !- d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

- Que veux-tu Naru ?

Il avait accentué le diminutif qu'il aimait tant de façon si érotique que comme possédé, le jeune homme bougea ses hanches de façon suggestive mais le côté sadique du noiraud ne le voyait pas ainsi…

- Parle, mon ange. Que veux-tu ?

Un râle de plaisir lui échappa, la main de Sasuke venait de saisir son membre, commençant à le masturber lentement remplaçant sa bouche et sa langue. La sensation fit immédiatement perdre la raison à Naruto qui hocha la tête sans pouvoir répondre correctement. Il bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que la main du plus âgé sans pouvoir se contrôler.

- Tu aimes, my love ? Lui murmura-t-il de nouveau de sa voix la plus rauque.

Naruto hocha de nouveau la tête, se concentrant sur son plaisir et toujours incapable de parler sans gémir ou hurler de plaisir.

- Dis-le.

Le jeune homme se contenta de gémir plus fort quand le rythme de Sasuke augmenta en vitesse. L'homme à la chevelure noire reprit sa caresse buccale là où il l'avait arrêté. Il passa sa langue tout le long de son pénis et Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri inarticulé.

- J'-J'aime ce que… Ah !

Ses dents titillaient agréablement le gland légèrement rose et violacé de sa verge. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il céda finalement.

- J'aime ce que tu fais, Sasu- Ah ! Articula difficilement le ninja blond, les joues rougies par le plaisir et le cœur battant la chamade.

Quelque part, ce petit jeu était particulièrement excitant, pensa Sasuke. Ce dernier augmenta encore la cadence de sa caresse buccale une nouvelle fois, le menant au bord de la jouissance. Le plus jeune tira sur ses liens mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'en exciter davantage Sasuke qui augmenta encore le rythme de succion si érotique. Sa langue si perverse s'enroulait, remontait et descendait s'amusant avec son gland. Ses lèvres exerçaient une pression qui rendait Naruto fou de désir. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Ses lèvres exprimèrent alors ce que son corps voulait ardemment depuis le début de leur étreinte malgré la résistance qu'avait encore sa conscience.

- Prend-moi ! Cria-t-il en écartant ses jambes à l'extrême.

Oh non… Pas toute suite ! pensa Sasuke. Il voulait le voir jouir uniquement avec sa bouche avant de le prendre tout entier et il s'appliqua davantage à le rendre incapable de lui résister. Un autre va-et-vient et Naruto se répandit dans la bouche du noiraud à grands cris et en longs jets dans la bouche gourmande de Sasuke. Ce dernier remonta vers les lèvres de son amant et se les accapara de nouveau pour partager son propre goût. Le blond ouvrit ses lèvres, lui offrant totalement sa bouche à explorer à sa guise. Leurs langues combattirent lentement, s'enroulant et se délaissant. Celle de Sasuke explora sa cavité buccale avec avidité.

Sasuke jugea que la torture devait cesser lorsqu'il sentit le plus jeune l'attirer encore plus contre lui en entourant ses hanches de ses jambes fines. Il arrêta le baiser et se lécha les doigts qu'il glissa jusqu'à l'intimité tant convoitée de son amour qui se tordait encore sous son touché. Avec douceur, il caressa l'intimité puis entra le premier doigt que Naruto ne sentit pas trop perdu dans son plaisir. Le second doigt fit grimacer le blond aux prunelles bleues alors que le dernier le fit crier car il toucha directement la prostate. Après une longue préparation, Sasuke pénétra doucement son amour qui cria de plaisir et de douleur mêlées. L'Uchiwa s'immobilisa le temps que son amant s'habitue à sa présence se faisant violence pour ne pas le pilonner brutalement. Les caresses de Sasuke sur le corps de son ange eurent tôt fait de détendre ce dernier qui donna un léger coup de hanche. Comprenant que son ange était prêt, le frère d'Itachi entama de langoureux va-et-vient qui firent hurler son amour.

- Plus fort, plus vite, Sasuke ! Je – ah ! Plus !

- Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Répondit le concerné en feulant de plaisir à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de son Naru adoré.

Il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins et gémit également de plaisir que lui procurait l'antre chaude et étroite qui abritait son membre. Leur étreinte dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les deux amoureux n'atteignent le septième ciel au même moment et ne se répandent dans un même hurlement de plaisir. Sasuke se retira et embrassa tendrement son ange qui lui rendit paresseusement son baiser en l'attirant entre ses bars. Morphée les emporta ensuite dans ses bras après quelques caresses tendres et de nombreux mots d'amour susurrées à l'oreille de Naruto de la part de son amant.

-Le Lendemain matin, chambre de Sasuke…-

Le soleil venait de se lever et il n'était pas le seul. Le dernier des Uchiwa venait d'ouvrir ses prunelles charbon depuis quelques minutes. Il les posa sur la belle silhouette endormie au creux de ses bras puissants et dont la respiration restait profonde et paisible. Lorsqu'il dormait, Naruto était encore plus mignon que lorsqu'il était debout. Oui, Sasuke avait un faible pour les choses mignonne particulièrement son blond bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute même sous la torture çà qui que ce soit d'autre qu'au concerné. Les heures défilaient alors qu'il contemplait le visage de son bien-aimé. Lorsque ce dernier commença à se réveiller, il déposa de petits baisers sur l'ensemble de son visage terminant par les lèvres qu'il suça, mordilla, lécha avant de s'en emparer sans brusquerie. Offrant un beau réveil à son ange qui lui rendit son baiser avec un bonheur non dissimulé.

Naruto finit par ouvrir ses iris bleues et ils s'échangèrent encore quelques câlins avant de se lever. Sasuke entendit un gémissement de douleur suivit rapidement d'un juron de la part de son blond et se retient de ricaner en songeant qu'il devait y être aller un peu trop fort pour la première fois de son amour. Mais il ne le regrettait pas une seconde pourtant. Après un déjeuner avalé et une bonne douche. Un message de la part de la vieille comme la surnommait le blond les informa du désir de cette dernière de les voir rappliquer dans la seconde dans son bureau. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel et s'exécutèrent.

-Quelques heures après, bureau de Tsunade…-

Tsuki et Haruna étaient déjà présentes, de la bave aux coins des lèvres après avoir passés une partie de la nuit à regarder le couple vedette formé par l'Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki s'offrit leur amour de manière très charnelle ! Tsunade se contrôlaient mieux que les deux jeunes femmes mais sa boîte de mouchoirs vide en disait pourtant long sur son point de vue sur la question… Lorsque Sasuke débarqua avec Naruto dans ses bras, elles hurlèrent leur joie de manière hystérique avant de féliciter le blond avec des phrases plus que douteuses qui firent rougir ce dernier et ricaner légèrement son compagnon. Une fois tout ce petit monde calmé, l'Hokage prit la parole.

- Sasuke, Naruto, je suis heureuse pour vous mais si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour vous annoncer que Tsuki et Haruna nous quittent.

-Pourquoi ?! S'exclama le blond en faisant sa bouille trop choupi avec ses yeux larmoyants.

- On a accompli notre mission, Naru… Dit Tsuki en souriant doucement.

- En effet, mais on reviendra vous voir, Naru ! Renchérit sa sœur, en décelant bien la mine déçue du blond auxquels elles tenaient toutes deux tellement.

Ce dernier était comme leur petit frère. Bien qu'elles ne le lui aient jamais dit de façon directe. Ce que l'aînée décida de faire en se dirigeant vers le couple. Elle embrassa le front du blond et celui du noiraud en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds avant de sourire tendrement au blond.

- Tu restes notre adorable petit frère, Naru, ne l'oublie pas.

Haruna sourit, montrant aussi son accord. Naruto se sentit bizarrement très heureux et leur offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires comme cadeau. Haruna s'adressa à Sasuke, légèrement menaçante.

- Fais-lui du mal et tu crèves, pigé beau-frère ?

- Pigé, belles-sœurs. Rétorqua Sasuke, bien que son regard parlait en son nom disant qu'il préférait mourir que faire du mal à son amant.

Contentes, les filles quittèrent Konoha dans un tourbillon de flammes laissant leur petit frère derrière elles en sécurité dans les bras de l'Uchiwa. Notre couple se retira peu après et Tsunade se retrouva seule, les yeux dans le vague. Rêveurs. Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur un paquet disposé bien en vue… Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et un rire dément résonna dans tous le bâtiment faisant froid dans le dos de tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Voici que ce que Tsunade trouva dans le paquet : une lettre des jumelles avec plusieurs cassettes vidéos contenant tous et je dis bien tous ce qui s'était produit durant ce fameux concours de Mister Konoha ! Elle allait pouvoir se les regarder en boucle autant de fois qu'elle le désirait ! Décidément, ces jumelles étaient les meilleures !

Contenu de la lettre :

**« Tsunade, **

**Voici un petit présent de notre part et nous espérons qu'il vous plaira bien que nous n'en doutons pas le moins du monde ! ****_*ricanements*_****Evidemment, nous en avons également gardées des copies, sinon ce ne serait pas amusant… D'autant plus que nous avons bien l'intention de revenir nous mêler des parchemins des autres ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir ! **

**A bientôt mais nous ne dirons pas quand ! **

**Tsuki et Haruna Kuran, les Avocates du Diables ! »**

THE END !

* * *

><p>Moi : <em>*saute dans tous les sens*<em> FIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Sasuke : Vas-tu enfin nous foutre la paix ?

Naruto : _*yeux larmoyants tout mignon*_ Oui, s'te plait !

Moi et Nath-chan : _*sourires de démons*_ MEME PAS EN REVE !

Kyûbi : _*ricane comme un fou*_ Laissez des reviews et au plaisir de vous retrouver prochainement, les yaoistes !


End file.
